The present invention relates to devices for the chopping up of garden litter and the like that is more specially of soft consistency. In particular, such a device may have a rotating support disk having at least one cutting knife so mounted thereon that the knife is right next to a slot in the disk with a lengthways cutting edge of the knife at a higher level than the top face of the support disk. The device is further fitted with a litter container for feeding litter to the cutting knife, a hopper for filling the container and legs so that the device may be stood upright on the ground.